


Oh, God, I Wanna Feel Again.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [19]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Trying Not to Cry, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: "I can't feel my legs..." Jim's voice breaks towards the end of the sentence, his vision blurred with tears."What?" Dimitri turns towards him, a worried expression on his face."Dimitri, I..." A hand goes up to wipe away a teardrop that's about to fall down his cheek. "I can't feel my legs.""...Fuck."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Oh, God, I Wanna Feel Again.

"Hey, Dimitri! Check this out!"

At the sound of his partner's voice, the older man looks up to the sky, seeing Jim smiling from ear to ear as he soars around on his new and improved solar surfer. Having gotten it back from the officers who had impounded it a year ago, he's practically been glued to the thing after making a couple adjustments and upgrades.

Dimitri feels a smile cross his face as he watches his boyfriend. If only he didn't have a severe phobia of heights, he'd be up there beside him, enjoying the wind in his hair... well, after he detaches himself from Jim's waist and stops screaming. Jim just seems to be happier when he's up in the sky, flying like a bird.

That's all going to come crashing down, no pun intended.

As Jim does a barrel roll in the air, Dimitri watches closely, smile slowly fading from his face, as the surfer's engine seems to malfunction. Thinking it's just a trick of the eye, he continues watching, now grinning as Jim shows off his tricks and stunts that he presumably taught himself how to do.

His first attempt at doing a front flip is successful, but the second time around, Jim's not so lucky. The wing isn't popping back up, and Dimitri can almost sense the panic that Jim's most likely feeling at the moment, and before either of them know it, he's falling much too fast towards the ground. Dimitri knows that if he tries to catch him, they could both be injured.

Falling on his back, Jim hits the ground with a sickening thud, his expression twisting into one of panic and his breaths quickening. He doesn't seem to feel the initial impact, as his adrenaline is probably sky-high at that moment. Dimitri immediately rushes closer and picks Jim up by the waist, helping him to his feet. Jim tries to walk, but ends up stumbling forward. Luckily, his boyfriend's there to catch him before he faceplants into the sidewalk. He's gently lowered to the ground as Dimitri begins inspecting him for any broken bones, at least any that are visible to the naked eye.

"I can't feel my legs..." Jim's voice breaks towards the end of the sentence, his vision blurred with tears as he looks up at Dimitri.

"What?" Dimitri turns towards him, a worried expression on his face.

"Dimitri, I..." A hand goes up to wipe away a teardrop that's about to fall down his cheek. "I can't feel my legs."

"...Fuck."

The younger man sniffles, trying his hardest to seem strong as he prevents the tears from flowing. "I knew that trick would end badly one of these days... I just knew it, and yet I still did it, and now I may be paralyzed, and-"

"Hey," Dimitri says in a hushed voice, "we'll take you to the hospital to get evaluated, okay? You may just be experiencing some numb-"

"No, do not get my hopes up only to have them be crushed by the doctor later!" Jim snarls.

Dimitri sighs. "Jim, listen to me, if there are any broken bones or fractures that we can't see without an X-ray, you're going to make this worse for yourself. Plus, you just said yourself that you can't walk! It might be numbness, but you also might be right in your guess that it's paralysis! I'm not trying to get your hopes up, I'm just trying to help you."

Jim stares at his boyfriend for a few moments before giving in, placing his arms around Dimitri's neck as the other gently picks him up and carries him into the nearest emergency room, explaining what happened to the doctor and nurses. They perform a bedside X-ray, Dimitri going out to the waiting room while it's happening and calling Jim's mom to tell her about what happened.

Jim tries not to cry as the X-ray is being performed. He tries not to cry as he and Dimitri await the results of the X-ray. He tries not to cry in front of his mom as she herself sobs into his shoulder. He tries not to cry as he waits in the room he's in while Dimitri and his mom go outside into the hall to speak to the doctor about the results.

He finally breaks down and just sobs when, after the doctor explaining to him that he's paralyzed from the waist down due to the impact of the fall, his mom and Dimitri help him settle into a wheelchair.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams* SIX MORE PROMPTS TO GO!!! Is it weird to say that I'm sad about almost being finished with this card?? I mean, I can always request another card, but still. Can't believe it's almost ending!


End file.
